Eclipsada por tus Aullidos
by Bella Ma. Cullen
Summary: Un bar, tres chicos, tres chicas, una guerra dónde el odio y el amor confluyen. TODOS HUMANOS B/E J/A E/R
1. Prólogo

Sin título aún

Prólogo

Había bebido más de la cuenta y sentía que todo me daba vueltas, mis piernas adormecidas me avisaban que la caída era inminente. El estómago revuelto amenazaba con expulsar todo su contenido. En ese momento solo pensé en morir, me rodeaban y sabía que se aprovecharían de mi… pero un ángel caído de no sé dónde me salvó la vida…


	2. Eclipse

Sin título aún

Capítulo Uno: Eclipse

Llegué a las diez, la hora acostumbrada para las chicas que trabajaban en Eclipse comenzaran a preparar el local, uno de los bares más reconocidos y concurridos de Nueva York. Era una chica Eclipse hace tres años, me vine de Forks para escapar del yugo de mi padre y de Jacob, mi ex. Eclipse era un bar genial, administrado y atendido sólo por mujeres, esa particular característica era lo que atraía todas las noches a miles y miles de clientes, por lo menos más de la mitad de los neoyorquinos había ido alguna vez a Eclipse y, en su mayoría hombres. El motivo de esto era el espectáculo que noche a noche se exhibía en el bar, música, baile y preparación de tragos. Sí, los hombres babeaban ver a una mujer que hiciera malabares con botellas y cocteleras, y que además prepararan cocteles únicos y exquisitos. Esto era una especie de afrodisíaco para ellos, creyendo que al desplegar todas nuestras habilidades y, por qué no decirlo, encantos, estábamos intentando seducirlos. Craso error. Las reglas eran muy claras, y se debían aprender inmediatamente, para evitar tener problemas. Pero eso es algo a lo que me referiré después.

Rosalie Hale, Rose para nosotras, era la administradora y fundadora del Eclipse. Tiene veinticinco años y el Eclipse es su casa, marido, hijo, en fin, el bar era su vida y lo único que tenía en mente desde los veinte. Las reglas tres querida, escúchalas bien, que no las repetiré –me dijo firmemente cuando pisé por primera vez el lugar: - primero, no te emborraches; segundo, coquetea, pero no te metas con los clientes; y la tercera y más importante NO TE ENAMORES DEL ENEMIGO- las dos primeras me habían quedado muy claras, pero no enamorarse del enemigo – ¿qué quieres decir con eso Rose? -pregunté con timidez. El enemigo Bell, son los chicos del Aullidos, el bar que está a cinco cuadras de acá, la competencia –al decir esto, noté que su voz manifestaba patentemente rabia y dolor? –Entendido –sólo lo dije para no quedar como tonta, aunque la verdad es que no estaba en plan de conocer a alguien ni mucho menos enamorarme. Se lo dejé muy claro a Rosalie y ella pareció quedar conforme. Sin embargo, esa última regla no la comprendería hasta mucho tiempo después.

Esa noche me bajé de mi Blackbird y me saqué el casco. Observé hacia la entrada del Eclipse y por lo menos unas doscientas personas estaban haciendo fila para entrar. Una leve brisa revolvió mi pelo, haciéndome sonreír. Sabía que una vez que entrara terminaría toda sudada y muy cansada. Me quedé unos minutos más con esa agradable sensación y decidí que ya era hora de entrar. El resto de las chicas ya estaban en el bar, esperando a que llegara Rose, para dar las últimas indicaciones antes de abrir. Alice se acercó a mí dando saltitos, para abrazarme y darme la bienvenida al Eclipse, como todas las noches - buenas noches, bienvenida al eclipse, dónde todo puede pasar, soy Al - no pude evitar reír, esa frase debíamos repetirla a cada cliente que se dirigiera a la barra. Hola Al, ¿cómo va la vida? –todo bien Bells, retócate el maquillaje que Rose ya está por llegar, ah por cierto, te vez estupenda -gracias Ali- sentí mis mejillas enrojecer, no me gustaban mucho los halagos, pero viniendo de Alice, en vez de sentirme ofendida, era un incentivo para mi autoestima. Me miré en el espejo que estaba en la puerta que separaba el bar del lugar de descanso de las empleadas. Realmente me veía bien, vestía pantalones de cuero negros, un top de encaje negro y botas taco aguja. Arreglé un poco el maquillaje, también en tonos oscuros, parecía femme fatale, vestida y maquillada para matar. Volví dónde Alice iba vestida con un top color sandía, jeans negros muy ajustados y botas tipo vaquero del mismo color. Alice Brandon tenía un gran sentido de la moda y nos aconsejaba como vestirnos, tanto en el trabajo como en el día a día, incluso nos torturaba llevándonos de compras todas las semanas. Era una de mis mejores amigas, podría decirse que una hermana. Compartíamos muchas cosas, además que cuando nos conocimos congeniamos inmediatamente. Rose también era una gran amiga, pero era nuestra jefa, por lo que no siempre estaba disponible para salir cuando no trabajábamos. Pero el cariño y la lealtad que había entre nosotras era indestructible.

Empezó a sonar Tainted Love (versión PCD), esa canción provocó dos sensaciones realmente contradictorias, algo realmente bueno estaba por pasar, pero para que eso ocurriera habría un sacrificio. La canción me traía recuerdos, que inevitablemente me llevaron a Forks y a Jake. Intenté sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y lo logré, pero no fue por mi fortaleza de mente, sino porque Rose acababa de llegar y no tenía muy buena cara. Hola chicas, hoy no estaré con ustedes en la barra –ella estaba vestida evidentemente para una reunión. Jess y Lauren eran las otras chicas del Eclipse bar, no llevaban tanto tiempo como nosotras, por lo que no entendían por qué Rose vestía traje sastre con chaqueta y falda negro, pelo recogido en un moño alto y zapatos negros taco aguja de 10 centímetros por lo menos. Ya lo saben chicas, las reglas no se las tengo que repetir, hagan bien su trabajo y nos vemos mañana, pueden irse –Lauren y Jess empezaron a caminar hacia el bar cerrando la puerta, quedándonos las tres en el descanso. Nos vemos mañana Rose –dijimos al unísono Alice y yo, íbamos hacia la puerta cuando nos detiene a cada una con sus brazos –no chicas, esperen, la verdad es que esta noche estaré aquí en el bar, pero en la "oficina". La "oficina" era utilizada en contadas ocasiones, principalmente para reuniones y cuando nos juntábamos a planear nuevas estrategias para mantener el estatus del Eclipse. Tengo una reunión muy importante chicas, reunámonos en James's después de cerrar –su rostro demostraba una preocupación y angustia muy grande, -¿estás bien cariño? –le preguntó Alice –más o menos Al, por cierto, mañana es tu día libre Bells y tu también podrás tomarte el día Al –el tono de Rose nos extrañó a ambas, nunca dos personas se tomaban libre el mismo día, esto se estaba poniendo muy extraño. La mirada de Rose lo decía todo –más tarde chicas, que la noche es larga y hay mucho trabajo por hacer – deslumbren y pateen traseros –reímos las tres al mismo tiempo. Ok chicas, llamen a Rocky, que lo necesito antes que abra – nos dio un beso a cada una y subió a la "oficina". Rocky era el guardaespaldas del Eclipse, velaba por el orden y por nosotras, evitando que los parroquianos nos hicieran daño o que se produjera alguna pelea.

Rocky, Rose te necesita en la "oficina", apúrate porque ya va siendo la hora de abrir –no hay problema señorita Alice – Al Rocky, soy Al, trabajamos juntos- detestaba que le dijeran de ese modo, como si Rocky fuera su empleado.

Empezamos a ordenar y alinear botellas, cocteleras, baldes con hielo, vasos y otros artículos que utilizaríamos esta noche, como todas las otras. Hace rato que Tainted Love había dejado de sonar, siendo reemplazada por U+Ur hand. Nos miramos automáticamente con Alice y comenzamos a bailar y cantar animadamente, mientras que Jessica y Lauren negaron con la cabeza. No las tomamos en cuenta, era nuestro himno, nuestra declaración y sentido de vida, pasábamos de los hombres y disfrutábamos de la libertad que la soltería y la juventud nos entregaban. Rosalie también adoraba esa canción y la había echo suya. Continuamos bailando hasta que Rocky regresó y abrió las puertas, mientras vimos como los clientes se empujaban, peleando por entrar. Orden chicos, sino los sacaré a patadas –bufó Rocky. Automáticamente el ingreso fue tranquilo y sin escándalos.


	3. Eclipse segunda parte

Hola gente linda, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por agregar mi fic a sus favoritos, espero que les agrade este capítulo, yo estoy ansiosa por seguir escribiendo, tengo muchas ideas en mente ya verán…

Le puse título a la historia, de acuerdo a lo que me recomendó marata1507, gracias. Acepto humildemente consejos y críticas, porque soy nueva en esto.

Gracias a Krosp, nonblondes, marata1507 y Anglik Djilah por sus rr

Aquí el segundo capi, que lo disfruten

Capítulo 2: Eclipse 2°parte

Estaba muy ansiosa, había algo en el aire que me decía que pronto sucedería un acontecimiento que cambiaría las vidas de las tres y también de Eclipse Bar. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda – Bells, todo bien? –Alice y sus preguntas tan acertadas. Tranqui Al, más tarde hablamos, ahora a trabajar –la clientela empezaba a hacer sus pedidos y Lauren y Jessica no daban abasto. Ellas preparaban los cocteles más conocidos por la gente, tequila margarita, Cosmopolitan, Martini, Caipirinha, entre otros. Alice realizaba también esa tarea, pero ella formaba parte del espectáculo de todas las noches, ya que su destreza en lo que a trucos de bar se refiere, era la mejor. Yo, además de eso, preparaba tragos especiales, creados por mí para el bar. El Bitme era mi caballo de batalla, no diré qué ingredientes contiene, pero su efecto es único: el que lo toma no puede evitar sentir una sensación placentera de cosquilleo, provocando en el individuo la urgente necesidad de contacto físico con otro, no hablo de sexo, pero sí de besos y caricias. Todo el mundo quería saber qué era el Bitme, pero ese era un secreto que me llevaría a la tumba. Un Bitme por favor –una chica pelirroja pide el trago, lo bebe lentamente y al llegar a la mitad de la copa comienza a buscar con la mirada, insistentemente a alguien, hasta que un chico se acerca paulatinamente, se miran por algunos segundos y lo besa, primero de modo pausado y dulce, posteriormente el ambiente comienza a subir su temperatura. Se toman de las manos y se van de la barra. Otro que cayó bajo los efectos del Bitme –Alice reía suavemente, ella sabía del efecto del Bitme porque yo la utilizaba como conejillo de indias al momento de introducir un nuevo trago en el bar. Esa vez tuvo que salir corriendo del Eclipse (estábamos las tres) y besó al repartidor de pizza de Vic's que justo pasaba por fuera. Me pregunto qué será ahora de su vida, pasaron algunos meses y ya no lo volvimos a ver, creo que se llamaba Jazz, o algo parecido.

Voy y vuelvo, debo ir a buscar unas cosas para más tarde, aún queda media hora – Alice se caracterizaba por demorar más de la cuenta, - no tardes, recuerda que el local está repleto –hizo un saludo militar y se fue. Me gustaba la multitud, porque mi adrenalina subía a mil, lo que ayudaba mucho a la hora de bailar y mostrar trucos. Esa noche me sentía demasiado ¿excitada?, no lo creo. Sentí que me observaban persistentemente, alcé la vista y vi lo más sublime de toda mi existencia: un chico probablemente de mi edad, con cabello cobrizo, despeinado y unos ojos verdes demasiado provocadores. Reaccioné ante mi distracción y terminé los tragos pendientes. Señorita –dijo una voz aterciopelada que me hizo vibrar de pies a cabeza, - buenas noches, bienvenido al eclipse bar, dónde todo puede pasar, soy Bell – mi voz tembló y el pareció notarlo. Sonrió levemente, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Hola Bell, es primera vez que vengo aquí, ¿qué tienes para tomar? –Qué latoso - pensé y le ofrecí varias alternativas, desde un Cosmopolitan hasta cerveza. Negó con la cabeza – ¿no tienen alguna especialidad? –Por supuesto –dicho esto preparé el Bitme y deposité la copa en la mesa de forma delicada y sugerente. Miró extrañado la copa y el líquido rojo, espumoso y burbujeante, pero a la vez maravillado, la señaló –es un coctel único, sólo se prepara aquí -ronroneé.

Quería desesperadamente que llegara Alice, para que viera a otra "víctima" del Bitme. Tomaba lentamente, deteniéndose sólo algunos instantes para mirarme, haciéndome sentir nerviosa, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Vodka, granadina, hielo… mmm – ¡qué estaba diciendo ese chico!, tratando de descubrir los componentes de mi creación – hay por lo menos dos ingredientes más que no logro percibir –me dirigió una sonrisa pícara mientras yo enrojecía y mis ojos comenzaban a picar, creí que las lágrimas aparecerían, pero llegó mi salvadora – ya es hora, perdón por la tardanza. Bells, ¿qué ocurre? –pellizcó mi brazo y me hizo salir del shock, esto no podía estar pasando, tres años preparando el Bitme y era primera vez que alguien mencionaba el contenido del coctel, debía concentrarme en el espectáculo.

Buenas noches y bienvenidos al Eclipse Bar. Esperamos que hoy disfruten del show…y ya saben todo puede pasar… -la voz de Alice, cálida y pausada era ideal para presentar el show. Dj –dije con voz firme. ¡No puede ser, otra vez! Ben, el dj, me estaba torturando, Tainted Love otra vez. La misma sensación contradictoria emanó al escuchar los primeros acordes de la canción. Alice bailaba poseída por algún demonio, de eso estaba segura, un chica como ella, con estudios de ballet clásico, danzando libremente, era algo increíble. Comenzamos nuestra coreografía, deslizándonos por la barra y tomando cada una coctelera y una botella con "la mezcla". Para agilizar la preparación de tragos, que se harían durante los bailes, teníamos todo preparado, lo importante era dar un buen espectáculo. Nuestros tragos eran excelentes, hay que decirlo, pero Eclipse se caracterizaba por dar el mejor espectáculo con barwomans como lo éramos Rose, Alice y yo.

Nos cruzamos con Alice y, de espaldas movíamos los hombros de un lado al otro. Aproveché la situación para mirar disimuladamente por las mesas, no estaba, tal vez el efecto del Bitme cumplió con su misión –pensé y, no sé bien por qué, sentí mucha tristeza. Continúe mirando y ya nos habíamos separado con Alice, cada una se situaba en las esquinas de la barra. Ahora los giros en el caño –era la parte que menos me gustaba, me mareaba demasiado, pero era lo que más gustaba a los clientes del bar. Especialmente por el hecho de vernos aullar, sí, lo que escucharon (o mejor dicho, leyeron), quizá los excitaba. Eso se le había ocurrido a Rose, y realmente funcionaba, todos ENLOQUECÍAN. Nuestra presentación ya estaba por finalizar, empezamos a avanzar hacia el centro de la barra, tomar un par botellas y rociar el líquido que contenían (aguardiente) por los bordes de ella, me giro y un par de ojos verde exageradamente vivaces me escrutaban de pies a cabeza sin disimulo alguno. Por supuesto, yo me ruboricé, me desconcentré un par de segundos pero Alice fue mi salvadora otra vez, tomó mi mano, me hizo girar cual bailarina, mi percance no había sido notado, o eso fue lo que quise creer en ese momento. Un par de trucos más, servíamos los tragos y prendíamos fuego al camino trazado en la barra. El sensor de humo cumplía con su tarea y Alice y yo quedábamos completamente empapadas. Los aplausos, chiflidos y gritos no se hicieron esperar, ese número era uno de los mejores que teníamos y lo hacíamos generalmente dos veces por semana, porque siempre había que innovar y no aburrir a los clientes, como decía Rose. Por fin había terminado el show y sólo quedaban dos horas para cerrar. Fuimos con Alice al área de descanso para secarnos y cambiarnos de ropa. Me puse unos jeans negros con una musculosa blanca y botas vaqueras negras, mientras que Alice se puso una minifalda azul marino con un strapless del mismo color con el logo de Eclipse bar y calzaba unos stilettos, también de azul. Bells, ¿qué te pasa?, te ves nerviosa y preocupada – nada cariño, sólo estoy un poco cansada y quiero que ya acabe la noche, es sólo eso –era demasiado mala mintiendo, el chico de pelo cobrizo, que no me dijo su nombre, y por qué tenía que importarme eso, era nada más que un cliente, exageradamente atractivo. Ya sé, Isabella Marie Swan, te enamoraste del chico de la barra que no dejaba de comerte con la mirada, cuidado Bells, ya sabes como son las reglas, aunque podrían haber excepciones –el tono de voz en Alice me dejó muy claro que no estaba bromeando con ninguna de las palabras que decía. Te crees psíquica acaso –siempre bromeaba con eso, pero en mi fuero interno algo me decía que apostar contra Alice no era lo más adecuado, siempre tenía la razón. Ya verás Bells, ya verás –La sonrisa malévola de esa duende no me gustaba para nada. Vamos a servir los últimos tragos y nos vamos a James´s, para averiguar que es lo que Rose tiene que comunicarnos, se vienen muchos cambios, lo siento en el aire – Ayy Al, otra vez con tus predicciones, suficiente por hoy -bufé. Salimos del salón y nos dirigimos a la barra a tomar los pedidos, Lauren y Jessica definitivamente eran unas ineptas, llevaban un año trabajando y aún no aprendían, eran torpes con la preparación de cocteles, dejaban todo sucio y en más de una ocasión un cliente reclamó la lentitud y torpeza de esas chicas, había que hablar seriamente con Rose sobre ese asunto –pensé mientras recorría visualmente la totalidad del bar para ver si el chico misterioso y tremendamente guapo aún seguía ahí. Debe haber encontrado a alguien para apagar los efectos del Bitme –susurré y creo que Alice me escuchó y respondió - es lo más probable o no, nadie se resiste a esa poción maléfica de amor –sarcásticamente hablando. Me sentí muy frustrada, pero no fue precisamente por no haber visto su reacción, sino por algo que mi subconsciente e inconsciente batallaban internamente y querían que saliera a la luz.

Servimos demasiados tragos, muchos Bitme por supuesto y, otra noche en Eclipse Bar había finalizado. Debíamos apresurarnos y llegar pronto a James´s para enterarnos de todo lo que Rose no pudo y no quiso decirnos hace unas horas atrás.

**Espero que les halla gustado, como leyeron, pasan algunas cosas, hay otras que quedan en el aire, pero en los prox capis se sabrá por qué los de aullidos son enemigos, quiénes son, a quién tenía que ver Rose en la "oficina". Ahh, y Rocky, atención con él, es muy importante…**

**Un beso y esperen el capi 3, se viene bueno. Si no les gustó, espero tomatazos, Vulturis, Mikes Newton o lo que sea.**


	4. Aullidos Bar Club

**Hola gente, he tardado en subir capi por varias razones, enfermedad, falta de inspiración, quería escribir pero a pesar de tener la idea los pensamientos se atropellaban en mi cabeza. Y bueno, también mis otras responsabilidades, porque hay que preocuparse de bebé y de novio. Espero que no se aburran y disfruten este capi. Espero reviews, alimentarán mi ego y mi inspiración**

Capítulo 3 Aullidos Bar Club

Diez en punto ¡Maldición! –no podía llegar tarde de nuevo al bar, sino Emmet me multaría. Esa noche había decidido no venir en mi Volvo, y caminar, vaya que me había arrepentido. Soy Edward Cullen, Ed para los amigos y trabajo en el Aullidos hace cuatro años, el mejor bar de Nueva York. Desde que llegué a esta ciudad, hace ya cinco años, mi vida cambió por completo, pero cuando Emm me reclutó para trabajar en el bar, debo decir que fue mucho mejor. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer mi primer día en Aullidos: Emmet McCarty, mi jefe y hoy gran amigo, es el administrador y brillante creador del bar club.

Flashback

-Gracias por venir, sabía que no te resistirías a mi propuesta –ese chico sí que tenía fuerza, el apretón de mano me dejó los dedos tiesos, pensé para mí. Recuerdas nuestra conversación en el café –El vozarrón de Emmet retumbó en mis tímpanos, la idea era contratar a alguien bien parecido, que las chicas enloquecieran con él (físicamente hablando), que fuera encantador por supuesto y, que fuera capaz de preparar tragos, pero si eran invención propia, mejor todavía. Tengo algunas ideas Emm – dije con respecto a lo último. Tenía mi última creación, iba a ser una bomba, literalmente en el sentido de la palabra, y me permitiría asegurar mi puesto en el bar. Tienes algún lugar para preparar un cóctel –pregunté de modo tímido, aún no nos conocíamos lo suficiente como para buscar los ingredientes por mi cuenta - vamos a la barra, ahí creo que tendrás todo lo que has de utilizar, supongo. Lo seguí por un amplio y levemente iluminado pasillo, cruzamos una puerta y ahí estaba: el bar más increíble y lujoso que había visto en mi corta vida. Los sillones lounge de color blanco contrastaban con la luz plata que irradiaba hasta el último rincón. Una barra en forma hexagonal, con todo lo que quisieras e imaginaras tener, ideal para trabajar, pulcro y en perfecto orden, el lugar era mucho más de lo que yo esperaba. Deseaba quedarme trabajando ahí, era mi última oportunidad, si no, tendría que volver a Forks dónde mis padres, Carlisle y Esme, quiénes se habían trasladado por el trabajo de mi padre en el Hospital y porque mi madre quería vivir en un pueblo, donde todo fuera más tranquilo, sin el estrés propio de una gran urbe como Washington. No quería eso para mi vida, mis planes eran otros…

Ed, puedes empezar, demuéstrame por qué vale la pena contratarte – me dediqué primero a observar que era lo que iba a ocupar, sabía lo que contenía mi creación, pero tenía que encontrar los ingredientes en la barra. Bien –pensé, vodka, hielo, esencia de menta, sería todo. Venía con el "componente secreto" ya preparado, no podía permitir que alguien descubriera lo que hacía excepcional a este cóctel. Comencé a mezclar los elementos en una coctelera y mientras agregaba el final - Ed, qué es lo que estás haciendo – exclamó Emmet, Emmet este cóctel tiene un ingrediente secreto, que es mi creación, pero no desconfíes, no hay ningún tipo de sustancia adictiva, puedo probarlo yo para que veas mi reacción y si tienes a alguien más, también puede probarlo si es que tú no lo deseas – está bien Ed, lo probaré, pero si hay algo extraño en esa cosa, conocerás un aspecto no muy agradable de mi. Está terminado –Emmet observó con desconfianza el líquido bruno que contenía la copa, me observó tomar de la coctelera y esperé a que el hiciera lo mismo. Ves que no pasa nada – la sensación era agradable, provocando cosquilleos por diversas partes del cuerpo. Sólo toma un poco, ya que la respuesta que puede producir, puede ser un tanto molesta si no tienes una chica a tu lado. Emmet bebió un poco más que yo, por lo que su reacción fue más intensa, tienes razón viejo, no sé por qué, pero me dieron unas tremendas ganas de hacerle una visita a Rose –dijo con voz apagada

– ¿y quién es Rose? –

- Bueno, ella es mi ex, algún día conocerás la historia – noté que Emmet se puso nostálgico, triste y anhelante. Eres genial Ed, demás está decirte que quedas contratado, con respecto a este trago del demonio, es único, jamás había probado algo así, ¿tiene algún nombre? –preguntó Emmet con una sonrisa maliciosa – la verdad es que no, jamás he bautizado los cocteles que creo, generalmente eso se lo dejo a los amigos que los prueban – dije ansioso, esperando la respuesta de Emmet

- Ed, creo que he encontrado el nombre perfecto para esto: Orgasm, será un éxito –

- es genial, Emm, no podría ser un nombre más adecuado – concluí. Después de eso, conversamos sobre los términos de mi contrato, horarios, salario y bueno, Emmet me mencionó algo que era fundamental para mantener mi trabajo, las reglas, que oficialmente eran tres: primero Ed, puedes hacer lo que quieras (coquetear, salir y acostarte o lo que sea) con clientes, pero no establecer una relación formal, negocios son negocios, tenlo claro. Segundo, totalmente prohibido emborracharse, ya tenemos suficiente con los que vienen todas las noches, debemos estar sobrios para que no nos roben o violen –reí nerviosamente ante esta declaración - y finalmente, la tercera pero no menos importante NO TE ENAMORES DEL ENEMIGO –mi cara de pregunta fue tan evidente, que Emmet respondió en forma automática - me refiero a las chicas del Aullidos, son todas extremadamente guapas y sensuales, pero no por eso dejan de ser letales, traicioneras y … en fin son nuestra competencia más fuerte, pero bueno ¿te queda claro todo? –

- Por supuesto Emm –respondí un poco extrañado ante esta última regla, pero sabía que algún día la comprendería.

Fin Flashback

Decidí entrar de inmediato al bar, tenía que hablar con Jasper, sobre el departamento que me había conseguido, ya que necesitaba cuanto antes mudarme allá, el cuarto que rentaba ya era insoportable, especialmente por el hecho de encontrarse en un barrio caracterizado por tiroteos y tráfico de drogas. Fue lo mejor que pude conseguir en un principio, pero llevaba varios años viviendo en Nueva York y necesitaba algo mejor. Entré por atrás, el Aullidos aún no abría, faltaban dos horas aún. Jasper estaba acomodando algunas cajas de bebidas y licores –¿que hay Jazz? –aquí estamos, otra noche en Aullidos Bar Club, ¿todo bien Ed? – Jazz comprendía perfectamente las emociones y sensaciones, y también podía manipularlas, debido a que era empático y sintonizaba con los seres humanos, especialmente borrachos y chicas un tanto osadas. No Jazz, dejé el Volvo en casa, y me arrepiento, debería haber venido en él –la molestia en mi lenguaje (verbal y no verbal) se hizo evidente. Calma amigo, que Emm te necesita sin preocupaciones esta noche, hoy no estarás en la barra, pero ya te enterarás por boca de nuestro amigo.

-¿Hay reunión? – pregunté extrañado

-Si, y parece que esta vez las consecuencias serán bastante favorables para nosotros –Jasper tenía más información sobre la "bendita" reunión que se avecinaba, pero no quise preguntar nada, ya sabría todo a su debido tiempo.

Debo decir que Jasper y Emmet somos los mejores amigos, compañeros de juerga y hermanos ante todo. Siempre nos hemos apoyado siempre, especialmente cuando las circunstancias no son optimistas. Jasper Whitlock llegó al bar club unos años después que yo, antes trabajaba para Victoria en su pizzería, haciendo los repartos, hasta que un día Emmet lo convenció para integrarse al staff de Aullidos, por una no despreciable suma de dinero. Como era de esperarse Jasper aceptó y desde ese día nos hicimos inseparables, pero lo mejor de todo fue que encajó a la perfección con el trabajo del bar, su forma de ser y sus habilidades (especialmente con las chicas) fueron un completo éxito y aumentaron el público asistente. Hasta el día de hoy.

-Ed, ahí viene Emmet, por favor no te rías de él, me costó trabajo no burlarme de él, parece sepulturero –susurró y apareció una débil sonrisa maliciosa.

Emmet estaba vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, como para un funeral. Me carcajeé mientras él fruncía el ceño ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso Cullen? – me impacté al ver su rostro tan serio, preocupado y nervioso?, ese no era mi amigo. Disculpa Emm, ¿cómo va? – más o menos hermano, voy al Eclipse y necesito que me acompañes esta noche. No te preocupes por tu turno, ya lo resolveremos… antes que me olvide, mañana tú y Jazz tienen el día libre. ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo Emmet? Esto era inédito en la historia del Aullidos, dos personas con el día libre, esto podía significar dos cosas: o Emmet estaba perdiendo las dos últimas neuronas que le quedaban o realmente algo muy bueno se venía, tanto para el Aullidos como para nosotros.

Hey Jazz!, llama a los pelmazos, para dejar instrucciones. Esa noche, Jasper tendría que hacer de "niñero" de Newton y Tyler, lo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, prefería mil veces estar solo atendiendo a las decenas de clientes que llegaba noche a noche, que aguantar las estupideces y errores de esos dos.

Newton, Tyler, esta noche la trabajan completa, no pueden irse antes y tienen que cerrar, y la caja se la entregan a Jazz. El tono empleado no dejó opciones de reclamo o pregunta. Sí señor –simulando un saludo militar, lo que pareció ridículo. Emmet y Jasper se miraron y bufaron al mismo tiempo –ya pueden irse, nos vemos mañana, recuerden las reglas –el par se retiró, y los tres estallamos en risas.

-Hey Jazz, nos vemos después que cierres en Vic´s, hay mucho de qué conversar –

-Ok Emm, dale mis saludos a Rose –Emmet sólo asintió.

-¿Nos vamos Ed? – Girándose hacia la puerta de salida –nos vemos Jazz –

-Vamos Emmet –

Dicho esto nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de salida trasera del bar, Jasper se dirigió hacia el pasillo para comenzar una larga y tediosa noche.

**Ojalá les halla gustado, era necesario introducir esto, aunque fuera tedioso, han aparecido los chicos, algunos antecedentes nuevos, ya se viene la reunión…**

**Por qué Jasper le manda saludos a Rose mmm ya verán**

**Saludos y esperen el próximo capi**

**Bella Ma. Cullen**


	5. Reencuentros

**Hola, aquí hay un nuevo capi de Eclipsada por tus Aullidos, espero que lo disfruten, espero sus comentarios, Volturis, Mikes Newton o Edwards y Jaspers.**

Capítulo 4 Reencuentros

Nos subimos al jeep y llegamos de inmediato al Eclipse, eran sólo algunas cuadras de camino, pero Emmet no era capaz de separarse de su "bebé", como llamaba a ese colosal Hummer. Estacionó el jeep y casi choca con una moto espectacular, una Honda Blackbird negra, se notaba que había sido adquirida hace muy poco. Esas motos son geniales, ya quisiera una para mí –dijo Emmet- lo mismo estaba pensando, ¿te imaginas una mujer conduciéndola? –nos miramos y estallamos en risas. En mi mente no cabía la idea que una mujer condujera una moto, y mucho menos en la de Emmet, quién por naturaleza era un machista de primera. A pesar que Rose, su ex novia, era aficionada a los autos y una muy buena mecánica, por lo que me había contado. Yo, por mi parte, consideraba que una mujer en moto era poco femenino, pero a la vez, extremadamente sensual.

-Ed, tu entras por la puerta principal, tómate un trago y observa todo, no pierdas detalles, yo iré directamente a hablar con Rosalie Hale-

-¿Con Rose?-

-Si hermano, tengo que resolver unos asuntos relativos al bar, hacer algunos acuerdos y ver qué resulta de todo esto, en Vic's te enterarás con detalle-

-Ok Emm, yo comprobaré la fama del Eclipse, a ver si están bueno como dicen y de paso sacar algunas ideas-

-Te mando un mensaje y nos reunimos en el estacionamiento-

-Nos vemos Emmet, a Rose le va a gustar cómo luces-

-Cállate Eddie-

-Anda Emmet, y no me digas así, sabes que lo detesto-

Entré al Eclipse y pude ver todo lo que me habían dicho sobre él, realmente era impresionante, la iluminación, la decoración, la disposición del mobiliario, había que admitirlo, era PERFECTO… Era el bar de la competencia, pero no por eso desmerecería lo que habían logrado acá. Me dediqué a observar minuciosamente cada ambiente, color, textura y deleitarme con cada detalle, avanzando en forma lenta hacia la barra, un largo y amplio mesón, iluminado en forma tenue, delicada, todo el ambiente destilaba femineidad y sensualidad. En la barra había dos chicas, la primera de pelo oscuro, corto, menuda y pequeña de estatura y, ella, una castaña de piel pálida, con una linda figura, más alta que la primera, pero a mis ojos mucho más llamativa. Su rostro me era un tanto familiar, parecida a… no lo creo, no es ni sombra de la chica que "salvé" hace tres años. Sacudí mi cabeza, intentando eliminar esos recuerdos que estaban bombardeando mi mente en esos instantes, para sentarme en algún lugar y pedir un trago.

Señorita –dije, percibiendo un leve nerviosismo por parte de la hermosa chica - buenas noches, bienvenido al eclipse bar, dónde todo puede pasar, soy Bell – su voz tembló. Sonreí levemente, fue todo lo que atiné a hacer en ese instante, su belleza era abrumadora. Hola Bell, es primera vez que vengo aquí, ¿qué tienes para tomar? –su molestia fue evidente – pensé para mí, suspiró y me ofreció varias alternativas. Negué con la cabeza y dije – ¿no tienen alguna especialidad? –Por supuesto –dicho esto preparó algo en su coctelera, sirviéndola de forma rápida y elegante en una copa y, la depositó en la barra de forma delicada y sugerente. Miré con extrañeza la copa y el líquido rojo, espumoso y burbujeante, y la señalé –es un coctel único, sólo se prepara aquí –ronroneó de una forma sensual, pero sutil.

Noté que empezó a impacientarse, mordía su labio inferior, miraba para todos lados, probablemente estaba buscando a la chica que la acompañaba. Comencé a beber lentamente, degustando cada ingrediente, cada textura, deteniéndome de vez en cuando para mirarla, su nerviosismo era más que evidente. Vodka, granadina, hielo… mmm – comencé a enumerar cada uno de los componentes de tan delicioso brebaje, jamás había probado algo como esto, pensé para mí, Bell empalideció y en su rostro apareció una mueca de rabia y frustración – hay por lo menos dos ingredientes más que no logro percibir – le sonreí, y su incomodidad fue más que evidente, quería decirle algo más, halagar su trabajo, pero llegó la pequeña que estaba antes a su lado, cuándo llegué a la barra, su rostro me era muy familiar, ¿Dónde la he visto? La tomó del brazo y la arrastró, al parecer para empezar con el show.

La compañera de Bell saludó al público, poseía una voz cálida y pausada. Comenzó a sonar Tainted Love, esa canción me agradaba bastante, porque tenía una infinidad de significados y representaba una amplia gama de sentimientos y sensaciones, amor, despecho, odio, sufrimiento, sensualidad…

Ambas bailaban muy bien, me corrijo, eran las mejores bailarinas que había visto en algún club nocturno. La fama del Eclipse y sus chicas era tan cierto como que me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen. Bell era preciosa, y se movía con una gracia única, quedé embobado con su destreza como barwoman, sus movimientos cadenciosos y sensuales, pero lo que me mató fue cuando aulló ¿Qué estoy pensando? La miré de pies a cabeza, maravillado por ese ángel. Tuve unos irremediables deseos de besarla, pero ¿por qué?, por un motivo claramente desconocido. Sentía adormecidos mis labios, y en mis pensamientos sólo había una cosa: besar a Bell. Estaban terminando su presentación, había decidido acercarme a ella y besarla, hasta que tuviera sus labios hinchados y quedara sin respiración. Me dirigía hacia ella, que estaba de espaldas a mí, cuando sentí que el móvil vibraba, lo saqué del bolsillo y era un sms de Emmet –demonios- sólo decía AFUERA. Guardé el teléfono en mi bolsillo y cuándo puse mi vista nuevamente en dirección a Bell, ella ya no estaba. Comencé a salir del bar, sin dejar de buscarla con la mirada, sin embargo, no la veía por ningún rincón. Mis deseos por besarla, en vez de disminuir, por el contrario, se acrecentaban a cada segundo, cuando estaba a punto de salir, vi a una chica rubia, tenía buen cuerpo, pero su apariencia daba bastante que desear, demasiado maquillada, con un top pequeñísimo y una minifalda tan corta, que podías ver hasta lo que había comido ayer. No sé por qué, pero TUVE que besarla, fue bastante desagradable, tenía un pésimo aliento, pero lo peor de todo fue que no conseguí quitar esa sensación de adormecimiento que sentía en mis labios. La empujé hacia un lado y salí muy rápido del bar, para reunirme con Emmet en el estacionamiento.

- Estaba pensando seriamente en dejarte aquí – gritó Emmet

- lo siento Emm, tuve algo que atender –

- Ahh si, y me imagino que tenía unas caderas de infarto y un par de…-

- silencio!!! Un caballero no tiene memoria, pero no es lo que estás pensando – observé bien a Emmet y me di cuenta que estaba despeinado y arreglaba su camisa

- Tú también al parecer tuviste asuntos MUY IMPORTANTES que atender – dije socarronamente

- No te metas conmigo Ed, pero ya conversaremos cuando nos reunamos con Jazz en Vic's –

Nos subimos al Jeep y nos dirigimos al Vic's, faltaban un par de horas antes que Jazz cerrara el Aullidos, por lo que no podría hacer hablar a Emmet hasta que no estuviéramos reunidos los tres en la pizzería. Emmet suspiró y me reí a carcajada batiente de eso, esto era el colmo de lo extraño. Comencé a recordar a Bell, su rostro, sus ojos y pelo, sus labios, esos que no pude besar, a pesar que besé a esa chica, aún sentía mis labios adormecidos, ardían demasiado y no sabía el motivo. Suspiré

- Algo muy bueno te debe haber pasado lobito para que estés así – imitando el tono cuando lo molesté por los "asuntos" que había tenido que resolver

- No te metas conmigo McCarty, muy amigo mío serás, pero si quiero contarte algo ya estarías enterado, todo a su debido tiempo – respondí enfadado

- Está bien cachorro, vamos al bar y busquemos a Jasper, haré que cierre esta noche nuestra querida Katie –

Salimos del bar, y en mi mente aún tenía el recuerdo de los labios que no había besado, los de Bell.

**Hola gente linda, disculpen, pero no había tenido tiempo de actualizar, espero que les halla gustado este capi, please algún review, que no le hace daño a nadie, Edward les manda besos y orgasms a Krosp, Ro16blacK, Valen Trentfort y nonblondes por sus rr.**

**Bella Ma. Cullen**

**Si quieres encontrarte con Edward en Eclipse, tomarte un Bitme y ser besada hasta desmayarte, dale al GO.**


	6. Aviso

Hola gente, lamento que éste no sea un nuevo capítulo de Eclipsada… pero he estado con algunas complicaciones. Debo decirles que no abandonaré el fic, estoy preparando el capítulo, me ha costado un poco, porque corresponde a la reunión de Rose y Emmet y, la forma en que se me ocurrió redactarlo me está volviendo loca, pero todo sea para complacer a mis fieles lectores.

Agradezco mucho los reviews en el cap 5, gracias por comentar en mi historia

Valen Trentfort

Ro16blacK

EminAnimE

ale-cullen4

nonblondes

Krosp

marata1507

ahhh y también agradezco a quiénes han puesto el fic en favoritos y alerts

un beso y espero tenerles pronto un nuevo capi

Bella Ma. Cullen


End file.
